


And With The Morning

by lha



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Exhaustion, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stress, Support, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lha/pseuds/lha
Summary: Set near the start of Season 6 after the departures of Patsy and Sister Mary Cynthia but before the return of Trixie (between episodes 2 & 3).Phyllis realises that even Sister Julienne needs some care on occasion, even if the Sister isn't willing to admit it.





	1. Chapter 1

Phyllis closed the door to the block of flats and took a deep breath of the morning air. It had been just before dawn when she had been called in to offer reinforcements at the last furlong of what had been a long and at the end, tricky labour. 

“Well, if I may say so, Sister Julienne, that was an exceptional night’s work.”

“Mrs Brown did all the hard work,” came the quiet reply.

“Are you quite alright Sister?” she asked, turning to look at the other woman. Her head was bowed, a hand tight on the wrapped around the iron railings at the top of the steps down to the street. 

“A slight headache,” Sister Julienne replied, looking up and offering an entirely unconvincing smile. “Nothing that a cup of tea, a few aspirin and a little rest won’t solve.”

“I remain unconvinced on that point,” Phyllis said, looking at the other woman properly. “You’re the colour of off milk and look like a stiff breeze would blow you over. I shall take you back to Nonnatus House in my motorcar.”

“That’s a very kind offer Nurse Crane, but I have my bicycle,” she protested.

“I will brook no arguments Sister,” Phyllis said, straightening her shoulders. “Now let me, take this,” she said, grasping the other woman’s case. “And let’s get you back and into bed.”

The quiet acquiescence with which the other woman allowed herself to be guided, was something she had rarely seen from their senior Sister, but far more so recently. These last few months had been challenging in any number of different ways. Phyllis was quite sure that their sojourn under South African skies had been for the good of Hope Clinic and the surrounding area, but it had also been a needed distraction in the wake of the death of Sister Evangelina. 

Their return had been anything but uneventful however and within the walls of Nonnatus, her memory loomed large. While Sister Julienne had been doing a remarkable job in the face of Sister Ursula and her new regime even after the departure of Nurse Mount, the situation with Sister Mary Cynthia had clearly taken a toll. She would never say though, and that was the thing, 

“Nearly there, Sister,” Phyllis said conversationally as they passed underneath the railway bridge. 

“Quite.”

“I’ll get the kettle on and update Mrs Brown’s records,” she said as she pulled up and applied the handbrake. “You get yourself upstairs and under the covers.”

“Just a moment,” Sister Julienne breathed, her eyes closed and her hand still on the handle of the door.

“Sister?” 

“A little nausea is all,” she managed after a moment.

“Gently does it then,” she said, exiting the car and closing her own door quietly before rounding the other side.

“Thank you Nurse Crane,” she said, breathing carefully as the stood and walked slowly up to the front door. “I’ll be quite alright from here,” she added at the foot of the stairs.

“I’ll be up presently with that hot drink and the aspirin bottle and I expect to find you tucked up.” Phyllis watched the older woman climb the first flight of stairs before turning to the kitchen. 

She laid a thermometer on the tray as well as the tea, a slice of toast and the medicine bottle before she carried it up to Sister Julienne’s room. Knocking gently on the door she waited to be called on before entering. The curtains were drawn but though the nun had shed her coat and wimple, she was perched on the edge of the mattress still dressed. Placing the tray on the bedside table she reached for the lightswitch.

“Please,” came the broken request. “I would prefer the dark.”

“Is the light painful?” Phyllis asked.

“It is… uncomfortable. But I’m sure the aspirin and a short rest will do wonders to revive me.”

“Well, I’m going to take your temperature as well. Photosensitivity and nausea alongside a headache could be signs of all sorts. You take those pills, and then we’ll get this under your tongue and see if we can find out what’s going on.”

“I’m sure it’s really nothing,” she said, having swallowed the aspirin with a tentative sip of tea.

“Well, if nothing else you’re quite exhausted. That was a long night after a full day’s work.”

“And I’m not as young as I once was?”

“I said nothing of the sort. But none of us have had an easy time of late. Now leave that under your tongue while I help you with your shoes.”

The first lot of pills lasted not much longer than the thermometer.

“Easy now,” Phyllis said, holding the waste-paper bin beneath her chin.

“Sorry,” the Sister whimpered, eyes screwed tight and forehead creased.

“None of that now. Let’s get rid of this if you think it safe?” At her gentle nod, Phyllis removed the bin and the few mouthfuls of tea and aspirin it contained. “I’ve brought a damp flannel. Your temperature is not unduly elevated but I thought it might feel pleasant.”

“This is very good of you Nurse Crane but you must have other duties. Sister Ursula…”

“Can wait a few more minutes, till we get you settled.”

“Sleep will do me more good than anything. Though, I might try some more aspirin...”

“Very well,” Phyllis agreed, though she was decidedly unconvinced. “Will you allow me to help you out of your things so can lie down and get more comfortable?”

“That would be much appreciated.”

This second attempt did seem more successful and when it seemed the aspirin was going to stay put, Phyllis left her charge to rest.

“I shall man the telephone,” Sister Ursula was saying as she entered the treatment room to join the morning meeting. “And call on Sister Julienne if the need arises.”

“I would rather that was avoided if possible,” Phyllis said brusklay. “Mrs Brown’s labour was long and fraught and I fear Sister Julienne isn’t terribly well.”

“Oh no,” Barbera exclaimed.

“Is there anything we can do?” Sister Winifred asked.

“She’s sure that a few hours sleep will set her to rights,” Phyllis said. “And I’m sure a little peace is the least she’s due. I will stop in after my morning rounds and see whether a visit from Doctor is required.”

“We have Clinic this afternoon and we must have everyone on hand,” Sister Ursula said.

“Well, all the more reason to let Sister Julienne rest while she can,” Phyllis countered, before turning to the others. “Right everyone, let’s crack on.”

In a unusual piece of luck, Phyllis’ morning rounds seemed to go without incident and brought her back to Nunnatus in good time. The cold lunch sitting on the table looked less than enticing but it would serve it’s purpose of that she was certain. While she waited for the others though, she nipped up stairs to look in on their own patient.

“She wakes but is far from well,” Sister Monica Joan offered quietly, from her post sitting outside the door. “I thought to offer assistance but she would not countenance my entreaty to enter.”

“Well, you leave it to me,” she said, offering a reassuring pat to the arm and barley sugar from her uniform pocket. She opened the door without knocking, slipping through as silently as she was able. The room was dim but the sun was trying mightily to shine through curtains. Sister Julienne’s back was to both the window and the door but even still her face was buried in the crook of her elbow, her white cap the only thing visible.

“Sister?” Phyllis asked, her voice as quiet as she dared as she perched on the edge of the mattress.

“Nurse Crane?” came the response as she turned her face a little. Phyllis reached forward and placed a hand on her woman’s forehead.

“It is indeed. I’ve come to see how you’re getting on but it seems you’re still rather under the weather.”

“Is it… afternoon already?” she asked, her pained frown deepening into concern as she started to pull at the covers. “I must get up… Clinic…”

“There’ll be none of that. I’m going to call and ask Doctor to come by on his way to the Institute.”

“I…” she tried again but her fight was clearly fading fast. And no wonder, Phyllis thought, taking her hand from the edge of the blanket she gave it a gentle squeeze.

“You rest here and I will pop downstairs and ring the surgery.” There was a commotion from outside and Sister Julienne’s hand tightened around her own, her eyes squeezing tight as the voices escalated into shouts.

“You shall not pass!” Sister Monica Joan declared fervently.

“What right do you have to prevent me visiting a Sister in my charge?” 

“Your intentions are not innocent. You would put my cherished sister back into harness like an overworked horse. You do not value her efforts nor understand their cost.”

“Enough!” Phyllis hissed, stepping into the corridor. “You will take this conversation elsewhere, and out of the earshot of my patient.” Sister Ursula opened her mouth to protest but Phyllis held her hand up to forestall her. “Sister Julienne is suffering from what I suspect to be a migraine headache. She will not be fit to attend Clinic, and the last thing she requires is you two shouting the odds outside her bedroom door.

“Now, I am going to telephone Doctor. Sister Monica Joan, perhaps you could source some cold flannels and Sister Ursula perhaps we can review how we shall manage this afternoon.”

“I…” Sister Ursula, began. “...that sounds quite sensible Nurse Crane. If you can advise me when you have spoken to Doctor I’d be very grateful.”

The sound of the door opening behind her, caused Phyllis to turn. Sister Julienne was standing pressed against the door jam, her dressing gown wrapped tight around her and face averted from the light in the ceiling. Her complection certainly hadn’t improved any, and if Phyllis was any judge, the only thing keeping her upright was the grip she had on the door handle.

“Thank you for your spirited defence,” she said quietly. “But I will be quite able to work this afternoon.” 

“I think not,” Sister Ursula said, before Phyllis could utter a word. “You look utterly wretched Sister.” Her softened tone was a surprise enough that Phyllis turned to look. “If you’ll go and make that call Nurse Crane, we’ll see to it that Sister Julienne is settled back into bed.” With a swift nod, she left the nuns and hurried down the stairs, her concern tempered with some little relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> I would love to hear your thoughts here or on twitter @LHA_again.  
> Lx


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick had been a less frequent visitor to Nonnatus House of late than he traditionally was. He would like to put this down to the change in Shelagh’s condition, but he knew it was at least partly due to Sister Ursula. He had found the change in management... difficult. Still, he had not been unaware of the demands circumstances put on all of the midwives. Through every storm that Nonnatus had weathered, Sister Julienne had been been there like a rock in the centre of the tumult. For as long as he had known her, she had faced all adversity with such a calm and collected air that they all relied on her quiet constance.

He had seen her stumble though, knew that her faith was not always enough to sustain her through the trials and that this would not stop her from keeping on giving and serving until there was nothing left. Aside, from his own rare intervention he had known Sister Evangelina to take her own measures with equal if not greater success. It did not come as a great shock to find it was Nurse Crane who had stepped into that particular role.

“She’s displaying significant aversion to light and is in considerable pain, though she won’t admit to it,” Nurse Crane reported. “No fever or rash that I can see, but she wasn’t able to stomach the first lot of aspirin and I’m not convinced the second has offered much relief from the headache.”

“Say no more, Nurse Crane,” he said. “I’ll be with you shortly so I can take a look at Sister before Clinic.”

“I’m much obliged, Doctor.”

He met Sister Ursula as she and the others we’re coming out the front door,

“Doctor Turner,” she greeted him. “We are going on ahead to the Institute to set everything up. If you would bring Nurse Crane along with you when you’re done?”

“Of course,” he said, passing them with a nod and bounding up the steps. 

The upper landing was quiet and the door to her bedroom closed He knocked, but aware of the sound of someone vomiting, he opened the door without invite. The room was dim but he could clearly make out the shape of the two women sitting on the far side of the bed.

“Here’s Doctor, Sister Julienne,” Nurse Crane said very quietly, rubbing gentle circles on the other woman’s back. “I’m afraid that the lemon barley water has not settled well.”

“I can see that,” he said, placing his bag down on the floor and pulling over a chair to sit in front of them. Reaching forward, he took Sister Julienne’s wrist and felt for her pulse.

She continued to retch although there was clearly nothing left for her to bring up. When the fit passed, she was left leaning heavily into Nurse Crane at her side. Patrick took the medical bowl away to the top of the the chest, draping it with a cloth left there for the purpose, before taking his seat again.

“Sister?” he asked, keeping her voice low. “Can you tell me if you have any other symptoms in addition to the headache and nausea?”

“I…” she began slowly. “Everything... the light and the noise... grates,” she offered with an apologetic tone. 

“And how did the headache begin?” he asked gently.

“I… I’m not certain. There may have been some… some visual disturbance but I was trying to focus on mother…” The clear pain on her face was as eloquent as anything she could have said. “We are so few… and the need only grows… I simply can’t be...”

“Now don’t you go getting upset, Sister,” Nurse Crane said, her own emotions clearly much closer to surface than usual. “It will do little to change the situation and is only going to make you feel worse.” 

“I want to complete a few more checks,” Patrick said quietly. “But I suspect that Nurse Crane is entirely correct and that you have a migraine.”

“Then it will pass,” she said pressing her fingers between her eyes. 

“But that needn’t mean you’re left to suffer until it does, Sister,” Nurse Crane said, looking to him.

“Quite right, Nurse. Let me finish my checks and we’ll see what we can do to make you more comfortable.”

When he checked her pupillary response with his torch, it brought on such a visceral reaction that even Sister Julienne couldn’t hide it but there was nothing to indicate anything more sinister.

“I’m going to give you something to help settle your stomach,” he said, filling the syringe as Nurse Crane helped her lie back down. “Once we’ve given that a chance to work we can give you something to help with the pain and to help you sleep. The quiet and the dark will help as well.”

“If Doctor will consent, we might drape a heavy blanket over the curtain pole to assist in keeping out the sun?” Nurse crane suggested. 

“An excellent idea,” Patrick agreed, pressing a cotton ball to the injection site. “You may also find a cool compress soothing, Sister.”

“We're ahead of you there Doctor,” Nurse Crane said softly, rinsing out a cloth in a basin of water on the dresser, and laying it on the elder woman’s forehead. 

A quarter of an hour later, the room was now truly dark and the tension in the patient’s features had begun to ease even in sleep. With a gesture, he indicated to Nurse Crane that they should leave, and the pair of them picked their way across the thankfully spartan room. Neither of them said a word until the door was closed behind them again.

“I think she’s getting some relief at last,” Nurse Crane said. 

“I think so too,” he agreed. “You certainly did the right thing in calling me.” She nodded crisply in response.

“I’ll let Mrs B know that we’re leaving, she’s agreed to station herself on the landing while she does her vegetable prep. I didn’t like the idea of leaving Sister Julienne without someone in earshot.”

“Quite right, I’m going to come back this evening but in the meantime you and I need to get on to Clinic. I’ll meet you by the car, Nurse.”

“And I shall be with you in two ticks of a lamb’s tail.”

Patrick put his cutlery down on his plate and looked across at his wife, 

“That was delicious Shelagh, as always.”

“It would have tasted better before it spent an hour keeping warm in the oven,” she said with an exasperated smile. “But I know you had your rounds to see to.”

“And I’m afraid I’ll need to go back out again.”

“Sister Julienne?” she asked, standing to collect his plate. Turning towards her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against her middle. “She works so hard Patrick and this situation with Sister Ursula… I’ve half a mind to telephone the Mother House about it myself.”

“Well let’s not take any drastic action yet,” he cautioned gently, rubbing a hand across her lower back. “She was approaching reasonable this afternoon and we may be forgetting that Sister Ursula is a trained nurse as well.”

“And you might be forgetting that so is Sister Julienne and that hardly stops her from making poor choices when her own health is concerned. I’d quite like to come with you when you visit,” she added, her fingers weaving into his hair.

“Perhaps we should split our resources and you could visit tomorrow morning?”

“Mmmm… I feel so awful for her Patrick. I understand migraines can be absolutely horrible. Are you sure that’s what it is?”

“Given the stress she’s been under recently, it’s not entirely surprising. But I am going back to check on her, just to be certain.”

“Thank you, Patrick,” she said, holding him tight before she moved away. 

Not long after, Nurse Gilbert answered the door when he arrived back at Nonnatus House.

“Sister Julienne’s still resting,” she said, closing the door behind him. “She did wake up earlier but Nurse Crane managed to get her to take the rest of the painkiller that you left and she’s been out like a light since then. We did try her on some sweet tea but it wasn’t an entirely successful venture.”

“Well I don’t need to tell you how important it is that we keep trying.”

“Of course, Doctor. Sister Monica Joan is sitting with her,” she added and with a nod he headed upstairs.

Opening the door slowly, he used the shaft of light from the hallway to judge the lay of the land. 

“Glad tidings, Doctor Turner,” Sister Monica Joan offered in whispered greetings from the chair he’d sat in himself earlier in the day. “I am standing vigil, ere the negative forces at work in our home should come to storm and tempest at the door, and to offer what little silent comfort I might.”

“Is she sleeping, Sister?” he asked, rounding the bed.

“She is, though it is not an easy slumber.” The older woman rinsed out the cloth and replaced it.

“Doctor?” Sister Julienne’s voice was distant and she made no move to lift her head from the pillow. 

“Good evening, Sister Julienne,” he said, crouching down. “How are you feeling?” She frowned, her eyes still closed.

“I’ve never had pethidine, but if this is what it’s like then it is the most peculiar sensation.”

“I suspect it might be similar,” he said with a half smile. “And the pain?” He took her wrist again.

“Far away,” she said.

“Though still enough to have you flinch at each sound of a motorcar outside our walls,” chided Sister Monica Joan.

“That is not me, it is the other,” Sister Julienne said, her face turning back into the pillow and seeming to slip back under.

“She is not like herself,” the elder woman said with clear concern  
.  
“I’m quite sure that it’s the pain relief or the chloral hydrate. It takes everyone differently and I’m not aware that I’ve ever prescribed either to Sister Julienne before.”

“She is of stout constitution as well as heart and yet... she is brought low.”

“But we will care for her,” he said.

“Sister Monica Joan?” came Nurse Gilbert’s hushed voice from the door. “I’ll sit with Sister Julienne now, so you can go to vespers.” After a moment’s consideration the elder nun nodded in response, standing and grasping her cross, she lent down to place a chaste kiss on her cheek.

“I shall pray for you my dear, dear Sister.” It was barely a whisper but the reverence in it was more tender than almost anything Patrick had ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and as ever I hope you've enjoyed. I always love to hear your thoughts so please do comment and feed the insatiable feedback monster!  
> Lx  
> @LHA_again


	3. Chapter 3

When Sister Julienne woke, she felt like herself enough to realise that it had been some time since that had been the case. She blinked in the dark, waiting for the all encompassing, blinding pain to return but there was nothing more than a gentle ache behind her eyes. Her thoughts were beginning to drift back into order, though there was a vagueness to them which she found unsettling. She had no real sense of how long it had been since she had allowed Nurse Crane to drive her home and while she knew Doctor Turner had attended her, she suspected more than once, but it was as though it had all happened to someone else. It was so dark that she had no idea of the time now even. 

Pulling the covers back, she eased her legs over the edge of the bed and sat upright, reaching to turn the on the lamp and check the time. It was still early. So early that it would be a while yet before her sisters rose for Lauds and the temptation to simply lie back down and fall back to sleep was strong. She felt weary to her very bones, but that could well be a lingering effect of the chloral hydrate, a bottle of which was sitting on her bedside table. Having taken to her bed all of the previous day however, she could hardly justify such an indulgence when there were things she would need to catch up with. So instead, she knelt to say her first offices of the day.

Once she’d completed her ablutions and dressed, she headed down stairs;

“Sister Julienne?” came the quiet query from behind her as she lifted her coat from the hook in the front hall.

“Sister Winifred,” she said turning to greet her with a smile, even as her own heart fell a little. “A quiet night I trust?”

“Not a single call. But how are you feeling Sister? And what on earth are you doing up at this hour?”

“Much improved,” she answered, glancing back at the younger woman. “I thought I’d go and collect my abandoned bicycle so that I might be free to set off in good time for morning rounds.”

“Oh Fred went out in his van and collected it yesterday morning. I think he’s done everything bar polishing the chain, so that it’s in tip-top condition and ready when you are. Are you quite sure that you are though? Ready that is.”

“Thank you for your consideration, Sister, but as I said, I am much improved.” She looked far from convinced though, and Julienne wondered when she had lost her ability to reassure her colleagues. 

“Well, now that you’ve no need to go out, why not let me fetch you some tea and toast?” It was a tentative offer, her concern plain and her earnestness as touching as Julienne had always found it. 

“That would be very kind,” she agreed, perhaps against her better judgement. Hanging her coat back up on it’s hook, she followed the younger woman past her office and through to the kitchen. It wasn’t her office any longer though. A few months ago she would have taken her tea and retreated behind her desk, knowing that there was always something there that would benefit from her attention. There was bound to be something she could usefully have done, but it simply wasn’t her responsibility any longer and while that should perhaps have been a relief, it did not bring any comfort.

She allowed herself to be guided to the kitchen table and was unaccountably relieved that Sister Winifred’s usual chatter, seemed muted by the hour.

“Here,” she said, laying a cup down in front of her. “It’s well sugared,” she added and Sister Julienne looked up at her. “Forgive me Sister, but you’re white as a sheet. I’m sure you just need a little fuel in you, but…” She offered the younger woman another smile and pulled the cup closer in a gesture of quiet acceptance. 

Two cups of tea and a round of toast later, the sound of the clock striking signaled it was time for them to be in the chapel. The routine, the dawning of her prayer vail, the silence between them until their prayer books were opened and the first words spoken was comforting. She followed the ebb and flow of the observances, focusing her eyes and her prayers on somewhere beyond the immediate, somewhere above and when they came to an end, she found herself refreshed further. 

“Sister Julienne,” Nurse Crane said as she passed the clinical room. “I was not expecting to see you up this morning.

“But I am sure you’ll be glad for the extra pair of hands.”

“Well, I’ll not lie. It was going to be a stretch,” she said, looking over the top of her glasses straight at her. “But you absolutely mustn’t push yourself too hard.”

“I’ll admit that I am a little weary, but no more than that. I thank you for your care Nurse Crane, but I am quite ready to resume my duties.”

“Morning rounds, and then we’ll re-asses,” the other woman said, closing her rolladeck with a snap. “Now, I don’t know about you Sister, but I’m ready for some breakfast.”

“I’ve already eaten, but you go on through. I’ll set the autoclave up and see if we can’t start the day in a better place.”

“If you’re sure Sister?”

“Quite sure,” she said. “Quite sure.” 

A morning round of post-natal checks and Sister Julienne was slightly less sure that this had been a good idea. She’d taken a couple of aspirin which this time, did seem to have kept her headache at bay, but as she dismounted at her final destination, she was glad it was her last visit. Her own tiredness however, vanished as she was shown in to see Mrs Brignall. 

“She ain’t right, Sister,” the new grandmother said, as they climbed the stairs. “She’s right proper sore.”

“Well, shall we take a look and see what’s going on Penny,” she said, lifting the squalling infant from his mother’s arms and handing him to his gran.

“Do you think you could take young Robbie downstairs Mrs Hurst, while I take a look at Penny.” 

“He’s crying to be fed, and I’m trying but it hurts so much…” the young woman said, tears pouring down her flushed cheeks.

“May I?” she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling the front of the young woman’s nightgown appart.

“Oh Penny, it’s no wonder that you’re in pain.” Making it clear what she was about to do, she reached forward and touched the new mother’s forehead. “You’re running a high temperature and we’re going to need Doctor Turner to come and see you. It will be fine, Penny,” she said heading off the clear distress the new mother was displaying. “I think you’ve developed an infection in the milk ducts of your right breast, Doctor will probably need to prescribe you some antibiotics.”

“But Robbie…”

“Once you’re a little more comfortable then it will be the best thing for both of you for you to continue feeding him. Right now, I’m going to phone the surgery and I’ll ask your mother to top Robbie up on some water and he’ll be absolutely fine.”

Sister Julienne, left the bedroom and climbed down the stairs, finding Mrs Hurst in the kitchen, already preparing a bottle.

“Mastitis?” she asked, “I had a rotten time with it with our Penny’s brother.”

“Might I use the telephone?” Sister Julienne asked, “I’d like Doctor to see her this afternoon.”

“It’s in the hall there. I’ll do some cold compresses when I’m done with this little one.”

“I’m sure that would be much appreciated,” she said, withdrawing to make the call. Waiting to be connected, she allowed herself a moment to close her eyes and acknowledge the weight of fatigue pulling at her core. As soon as the receiver was lifted however, she banished even the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has rather taken on a life of it's own so I'm not entirely sure where it will end up...
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter though! And as ever, I've love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Lx  
> @LHA_again


	4. Chapter 4

Barbara was first on call, so when the phone rang just as they were sitting down to lunch, she was the one to leave her half-eaten sandwich. 

“Nonnatus House, midwife speaking.”

“Oh Nurse Gilbert, I’m so glad it’s you.”

“Mrs Turner? There isn’t anything wrong…”

“No, no I’m quite fine thank you,” she replied, her obvious joy at her condition warming her tone. “I’m just calling to let you know that Sister Julienne has been in touch. Mrs Brignall is going to need a visit from Doctor and she asked that I let you know that she was going to be late back.”

“Oh dear, that is unfortunate.”

“She… I…” the other nurse said, clearly trying to decide how to phrase her next question. Barbara could almost hear her turning towards the window as she lowered her voice to help ensure the privacy of their conversation. “I was rather surprised that Sister Julienne was working today at all.”

“I think we all were,” Barbara said quite frankly. “But she was up in time for prayers this morning, and quite adamant that she was going out on rounds.”

“I don’t think that I’ve ever known her less than adamant about fulfilling her duties.”

“She did seem much better, if rather tired,” Barbara said. “Nurse Crane was already threatening to force her to rest this afternoon.”

“I had hoped to stop by this morning but there was an incident with a bowl of cereal and then Timothy forgot his bassoon… In any case...” she trailed off her concern still clear.

“I promise Mrs Turner, that if Phyllis isn’t here when Sister Julienne gets back, I shall do my very best Sister Evangelina impersonation to make sure that she looks after herself.” There was a relieved snort of laughter, clearly being muffled, from the end of the line.

“Well I’ve asked Patrick to make sure Mrs Brignall isn’t too far down the list, so hopefully Sister Julienne won’t be too much longer. Now I’d best get on, but thank you for your reassurance.”

Returning to the table, Barbara explained the situation.

“Really,” Sister Ursula began, her mouth pinched. “Sister Julienne should know better. There’s no reason for her to wait with the patient until Doctor is able to call.”

“Nonsense,” Sister Monica Joan declared with a frown. “Mother will doubtless be distressed and our sister is particularly gifted at soothing frayed nerves. She will provide solace and comfort which is her duty as a midwife and as a member of our order.” 

“Well that’s it settled,” Phyllis said. “Sister Ursula, if you’d be good enough to assist this afternoon?”

“I…” Sister Ursula said. “Yes, yes of course I will.”

“Then Sister Winifred is at the school later this afternoon and can then do the evening rounds. And if you get called out Nurse Gilbert we shall simply have to make do. I believe Nurse Busby is off today and might mind the phone and fetch Sister Winifred if required. Well, time to get to then. Come along Sister Ursula, I’ll even give you your choice of pre-natal or district duties” she said with a twinkle in her eye.

“You _are_ awful, Phyllis,” Barbara said when they were alone, taking the lunch things through to the kitchen. 

“Well, really,” the other woman said. “Now, I shall have to trust the handling of Sister Julienne to you this afternoon.”

“I shall consider it part of of my training for being a Vicar’s wife.”

“I’m sorry to say Barbara, that I’m not entirely sure that telling nuns what to do is likely to be part of your future remit.”

“Oh I shouldn’t think so either!” Barbara agreed. “But I shall use it as a test of my backbone and powers of persuasion nonetheless.”

As it transpired however, there was not a great deal of backbone or convincing required. The others had been gone for almost an hour when she heard the front door. 

“Sister Julienne,” she said with her most charming smile. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

 

“Really?” Sister Julienne asked, concern furrowing her brow. “Is something the matter, Nurse Gilbert?”

“Not at all!” she said. “Only Mrs Turner called to say you’d been delayed.”

“Poor Mrs Brignall is quite unwell, but Doctor Turner has prescribed penicillin and we’ve got young Robbie to feed a little so that will help.”

“What a shame,” Barbara sympathised. “I’ve kept you some lunch if you haven’t eaten?”

“That’s very kind but I suspect I’m terribly late. I just need to restock my bag and collect my list for this afternoon.”

“Oh there’s no need to worry on that count,” Barbara said, rushing to reassure her. “Sister Ursula and Nurse Crane have everything in hand.”

“But…”

“Forgive me Sister, but ‘but’ nothing. You’re to have something to eat and then I’m to make sure you get some rest.” She paused, before stepping forward and taking the coat she was still grasping. “It’s been quite decided.”

“When you put it like that,” Sister Julienne said, glancing at her with what seemed to be an embarrassed smile.

“We really were awfully glad to have you today Sister Julienne, but… and do forgive my being blunt, you look absolutely done in.”

“The journey back did seem much longer than usual.” It was a quiet confession, but so unlike Sister Julienne to admit even that much.

“In that case; a late lunch and then straight to bed with you.” There was still an obvious hesitance in her though. “Mrs B has made you soup, but we are sworn to secrecy as it wasn’t on the meal plan she submitted to Sister Ursula.”

”That does sound quite appealing…”

“Then it’s settled.”

Barbara kept Sister Julienne company while she ate, chattering quietly as she waited for the kettle to boil

“Hello,” Sister Winifred said, when she came into the kitchen.

“I trust you rested well, Sister?” The older woman asked, placing her spoon in her empty bowl.

“Like a dream,” she replied, helping herself to soup and sitting down at the table. “I was thinking I might ask Sister Monica Joan to come and help me with my school visit this afternoon.”

“I’m sure she would enjoy that,” Sister Julienne said with a smile. “I’m afraid I’m rather letting the side down by admitting defeat and returning to bed.”

“It’s not defeat, Sister,” Sister Winifred, her face falling and her spoon settling back into the dish. “You were really quite unwell yesterday and you need to allow your body a chance to recover.”

“And sleep will help. I’ve made you up a hot water bottle and I’ll bring you up some tea when you’ve had a chance to settle,” Barbara said gently, holding out the flannel wrapped bottle.

“Well, I’ll leave you to get on,” she replied, standing and taking the proffered parcel. “Thank you for this, Nurse Gilbert. Sister,” she said in farewell.

When Barbara took up a cup of tea fifteen minutes later, she found Sister Julienne already fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading!  
> I now have a clear plan for the next (probably last chapter) but I always to hear what you think :)  
> Lx  
> @LHA_again


	5. Chapter 5

Shelagh placed the tray on the bureau in the hallway and tapped lightly on Sister Julienne’s door. After several moments without any answer, she opened the door quietly, and going back for the tray, entered softly. Placing the tray on the desk, Shelagh turned and took a moment to look at the woman asleep in the bed. She had always respected and admired Sister Julienne, since she’d first met her at the Mother House. Their relationship had only deepened and developed during her own struggles with her calling and often Shelagh could hardly believe the love and welcome she still received from her former sisters. 

Even in the half light cast by the streetlamps through the curtains, she could make out enough that the concern she had been tamping down all day, flared a little. With only her white cap framing Sister Julienne’s face, Shelagh realised how frail she looked. The other woman’s warmth and her seemingly endless strength often seemed so much greater than her slight frame. Her presence, quiet but larger then her stature, meant it felt jarring to see her so unguarded.

“Sister Julienne?” Shelagh said gently, perching on the edge of the bed and turning on the lamp. “Sister?” She watched as her eyes fluttered, her brow furrowing momentarily before they opened and blinked at her. 

“Shelagh?”

“I’m sorry to wake you Sister,” she said, honestly. “But you’ve slept through dinner and Nurse Crane and I are in agreement that you would do well not to miss any more meals. You sit yourself up and I’ll bring over your tray.”

“That’s very kind of you,” she said, pushing herself up to rest against the headboard.

“There’s stew and dumplings,” Shelagh said. “And I’ve made you an apple and ginger cake. I know it’s your favourite.”

“Really Shelagh, there was no need. You shouldn’t be pushing yourself too hard…”

“Now that the worst of the morning sickness is past I’m bright as a button,” she said lightly. “Besides, Timothy did most of the hard work. It was his idea.”

“Oh.” There was a pause, the other woman picking up her napkin in a clear piece of distraction as blinked much faster than usual. “It does all smell very good.”

“And Sister Monica Joan has promised not to riffle the tin, so you may even get a second slice.”

“Everyone is being…” she paused, clearly struggling. “Is everything…”

“Everything is under control, Sister Julienne. Please don’t worry.”

“I’m being foolish I know, but I’ve never had much time for sloth and idleness. Now more than ever, when we are so short handed...”

“Sister Julienne, I have seen you send more nurses or Sisters to bed with a hot drink and some aspirin, than I can count. You understand the power of rest and would recommend it to any colleague or patient who was in the condition you are in. Sister, the timing may not be ideal but you are clearly still exhausted and you need to look after yourself first if you’re going to be able to look after others.”

“I slept most of yesterday away,” came the quiet protest.

“You were suffering from a migraine,” Shelagh countered firmly. “Hardly sleeping the day away.” Patrick had been just as surprised as she had, to discover Sister Julienne had been back to work already. For those who suffered from them, migraines tended to leave the patient weakened and exhausted, even after they past he had said. 

“Now, why don’t you eat your stew before it gets cold ,” Shelagh said with a forced smile.

“I am rather hungry,” she admitted, reaching for the cutlery.

“And I’m quite sure you haven’t regained the weight you lost in South Africa, so be sure to eat up.” They’d all come back with bronzed skin but several pounds lighter due to the challenging circumstances they’d found themselves in.

“Tell me, how are you Shelagh?”

“I can still hardly believe it!” she said, the smile forcing it’s way from inside her. “I think I’m going to outgrow my blouses shortly.”

“You are looking well,” Sister Julienne said, her own warmth lighting up her face. 

“And Patrick is being so very solicitous. It’s amusing Timothy no end.”

“He is at an interesting age for such things,” Sister Julienne replied with a kind smile, continuing to eat as Shelagh spoke with joy of her family.

“Knock knock,” came Nurse Crane’s voice from the door twenty minutes later. “I come bearing Horlicks, and glad tidings.”

“Come in, Nurse Crane,” Sister Julienne said, wrapping her shawl more tightly about her shoulders. Shelagh lifted the tray from over the Sister’s bed clothes and returned it to the dresser.

“It’s good to see you with some colour back in your cheeks Sister,” she said, handing over the mug.

“I do feel much more like myself.”

“A good night’s sleep and I’m sure you’ll be right as rain,” Shelagh said.

“Quite right Mrs Turner,” Phyllis agreed.

“I’m quite sure that it’s thanks to the care you’ve all shown. Please do pass on my gratitude and my apologies. ”

“I’ll quite happily pass on the former,” Nurse Crane said. “The latter I shall politely ignore.”

“You mentioned good news?” Shelagh asked.

“I did indeed. We’ve had a telegram from Nurse Franklin, she’s due in to Southampton next week.”

“Thank goodness for that,” Sister Julienne said with relief. “She will be warmly welcomed back in her own right, but her return will bring us at least some little relief in terms of cover.”

“Agreed, Sister,” Nurse Crane said. “It will be good to have her back.”

“It will indeed,” Shelagh agreed. “But enough of that for this evening,” she continued, trying to avoid anyone’s thoughts dwelling on their current shortages. Or the reasons for them.

“I wonder if Nurse Franklin might stay at the Mother House after she has disembarked,” Sister Julienne postulated, her meaning clear.

“I believe that’s her intention,” Nurse Crane confirmed. “But Mrs Turner is quite right, the best thing you can do for _anyone_ for now, is to keep yourself well.”

“Rest well,” Shelagh said, squeezing the other woman’s forearm and holding her gaze for an extended moment. 

“Goodnight Sister Julienne,” Nurse Crane said, as they both made it to the door. “I expect that light out in the next half an hour.”

**Epilogue**

The sensation of waking slowly, of cataloguing her condition and relishing the pocket of warm air beneath the covers, was a pleasant one. Sister Julienne opened her eyes and enjoyed another moment of stillness before she reached for her watch from the bedside table. Tilting the face to catch the shaft of streetlight she saw that she had woken almost exactly when she habitually did. Pushing back her covers, she first sat and then knelt beside her bed.

“Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name; thy kingdom come...

Today she offered particular thanks for her fellow Sisters and those with whom she worked. She asked her Lord to bless her with wisdom in all matters, especially those so close that she struggled to find perspective on. Her morning begun with prayer, Sister Julienne rose from the floor, ready to set about her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends!  
> Thank you all so much for reading and I really do hope you've enjoyed.  
> If you have any thoughts or ideas then please do let me know :)
> 
> Lx  
> @LHA_again


End file.
